FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the use of preparations containing special combinations of active substances for the cleaning and care of keratin fibers, more particularly hair.
The washing and care of hair is an important part of personal hygiene. Both the washing and care of hair, for example with shampoos, and the decorative finishing of hair styles, for example by coloring or permanent waving, are measures which affect the natural structure and properties of hair. For example, the wet and dry combability of hair, its hold and its body can be unsatisfactory following such a treatment. In addition, the hair can have an increased number of split ends or can "fly" as a result of electrostatic charging.
Accordingly, it has long been standard practice to subject the hair to a special aftertreatment. To this end, the hair is treated, normally by rinsing, with special active substances, for example quaternary ammonium salts or special polymers. Combability, hold and body are improved and the number of split ends is reduced by this treatment, depending on the formulation used. In addition, increased efforts have recently been made to find active substances or combinations of active substances which could be directly incorporated in various hair treatment preparations and which would thus eliminate the need for the additional aftertreatment step.
Additions of cationic polymers to hair treatment preparations generally lead to an improvement in wet and dry combability. Additions of amphoteric polymers produce significant improvements in wet combability, but generally have little effect on dry combability.
Whereas the improvement in wet combability, i.e. a reduction in wet combing work, is desirable in every case, the circumstances regarding dry combability are more complicated. Low combing work values characterize an improvement in combability. However, if combing work is overly reduced, the hair loses body and hold so that, in extreme cases, certain styles can no longer be created. Accordingly, a certain increase in dry combing work may be entirely desirable, above all in the case of relatively intricate styles, in order to improve style retention. In many cases, however, this involves increased electrostatic charging of the hair which leads to the unwanted phenomenon of "flying" of the hair.
Accordingly, there is still a need for improved active substances and combinations of active substances for the aftertreatment of hair or for incorporation in known hair-washing and hair-care preparations.